Moving
__TOC__ So, you've found a new place to live? Now you have to transfer your existing contents and anything else you want to make it into your home to it. Have fun moving! Moves can vary greatly depending on things like the distance to be moved, the number of people, the amount of content. Are you moving from a furnished place or are you moving furniture and appliances? Tips Here are some tips to help you move... * There's always more to do than you expect. * Pack the things you'll need soon after the move (before you're unpacked) separately and in some way that makes it easily identifiable. ** For instance, use a different color box, a brightly colored label, or distinctive tape ** Consider including things like **# medicines **# a couple of changes of clothing **# key paperwork (bills, ID, the lease or deed to your new home, tax information) ** Some other things that should be accessible during the packing and unpacking... **# toilet paper **# cleaning supplies **# drinks and cups **# trash bags (big plastic ones can double as rain protection, if necessary) **: Also see the packing supplies section below. Keep a master list of all the boxes you pack. By numbering each box, you'll be able to check that they all arrive. You can also have a list that helps you know which box to look for when you need something. Here's a sample: On the boxes, put your name, if you're using a moving service. That way if your box gets mixed with others, there's still a chance it can be returned. In addition to your name, you'll only need the number and the room where it should go. Because you don't need to write as much on the box, you can easily put it on more than one side. Labels are nice and when they are in different colors from the box they stand out and are easier to spot. You can even use different colors to indicate different destinations, if you like. BUT, be aware that labels can peal off, so it's a good idea to write your name and the box number at least once directly on each box with a thick marker. In advance Some of the things you can do in advance to make the move go more smoothly are... * reduce the amount to be moved *: Donate or sell things you no longer want or need. Throw out the things no one wants. Some things that you need in your current home may not be necessary in your new location. * collect (or begin collecting) packing materials *: Some stores will let you take their boxes for free. You'll probably need boxes, wrapping materials for fragile items, tape, labels and good marking pens. * begin packing *: Pack the things you won't need until after the move such as out of season clothing. Label it well, so when the season changes you can find it. * use other storage *: Sometimes you have another place to put things. Consider using it until the move is done. For instance, if you have a camper, can you store all camping related materials there until after the move? If you buy new furniture, will the store agree to hold it until you move? *: Some commercial movers will supply containers and storage as well as the move. This storage can be used to pack in advance or to reduce the amount of unpacking than must be done immediately. But be careful that you use them for things you won't need during that time period. * find moving help *: Will you be making this move with the help of friends or will you be hiring people? Rates and abilities vary, so check this out in advance. If you are using professionals, get the contract in advance and find out if there are any "extras" that you will be charged, like fuel charges or packing materials. Supplies In addition to the items to have available during the actual move (mentioned in the Tips section above), the following packing supplies can be useful * boxes of a variety of sizes ** small boxes for heavy or small fragile items (not together!) ** wardrobe boxes -- These make packing and unpacking hanging clothing especially easy. You just move the clothes on their hangers from the closet to the box and then to the new closet. Wardrobe boxes can be bought or rented from moving or truck rental companies. * tape and tape dispensers * padding, packaging materials * labels and pens * garbage (bins? or extra pick-up?) * dolly, cart, ramps Packing When packing, keep in mind the things that will need to be unpacked soon -- because you will need them or because the contents could spoil if not put away soon (for example, food items). Even if you are having professional movers do most of the work for you, it's often useful to pack boxes so they are not too heavy for you to move or rearrange. Movers For the actual movement of furnishings from one place to another, some families move themselves, some do the work with friends to help. For larger households, those who can't move themselves or those who can afford and want some help, there are professional movers, packers and/or drivers. Related * buying * emergency supplies * reducing clutter * cardboard Commercial sites * Fry-Wagner Category:Activities